Sex, Pies and Videotape
by that girl65
Summary: Olive and Chuck have been together since they moved in together 6 months ago, but unfortunately, Ned doesn't know. Ned proposes, Chuck accepts. Ned hires Emerson to spy on Chuck. Fluffy fluffy Cholive!
1. The Facts

So here's my latest endeavor. I would like to thank Jake, the only person who reviewed my last story. If you're reading this, thank you! It meant a lot to me.

The Facts

"Chuck?" Olive's lover let out a sleepy moan in response, sighing and drawing the blonde closer. She took comfort in the taller girl's muffled heartbeat as her head lay on her bare chest. She didn't want to ruin this moment, but she knew it had to be said. "We need to tell Ned."

"Olive," the brunette sighed in frustration, putting a hand on her forehead, "Not now."

"Then when? Every time I bring it up you put off talking about it. It's not fair to Ned!"

Chuck swung her legs over the bed and began getting dressed, "I don't want to talk about this. I'm leaving."

"Chuck, don't do this."

"No, Olive. I don't want to talk about this. I don't even want to think about it!"

Even in the dark, Olive could hear the choked back tears straining Chuck's voice. "Chuck, babe, come here." She shuffled back over to the bed and fell in besides Olive. She wrapped her arms around the petite woman who rubbed her back reassuringly. "I'm sorry. I know it upsets you, but we need to talk about it. Okay?" Olive said kissing the top of Chucks head.

"Yeah, I know," Chuck responded, "I just don't like to think about Ned when I'm with you. I just want to focus on us."

"Well this 'us' that we're doing right now, can't go on unless we tell Ned. I don't like sneaking around like this. I want to be able to hold your hand in public."

"I don't want to hurt him."

_The facts were these: Exactly 6 months, 1 week, 4 days and three hours ago, Chuck had moved into apartment 44 with Olive. They had everything they needed, a couch, a chair a coffee table and other such necessities. But the one thing they didn't have was two beds. Ned had insisted that Chuck keep her bed at his apartment in case she ever wanted to stay over._

_So on the first night they stayed together, the two shared the bed. This move of friendship had led to something more. A night of tangled limbs and passion, to be exact. The next morning, they blamed it on bad sushi, and went about their day as usual. But the next night, the same thing had happened and there was no sea food to blame. This repeated the next night, and the next night, and the next after that, until they finally realized that the feelings they had for each other was more than just friendship. The two girls realized that they loved each other more than they had ever loved any one else, even the Pie Maker._

"Well, the longer we put off telling him, the more hurt he's going to be in the end."

"I know," Chuck sighed burying her face in the pillow, "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"You will?"

"Mhm."

"Do you promise?"

"Mmhm."

"Thank you. Now, get your head out of the pillow so I can kiss you good night."

Smiling, Chuck sat up, "Only a kiss?" Their lips met in what was supposed to be a sweet and simple kiss, but Chuck grabbed her by the back of the head and parted her lips with her tongue. Olive suppressed a moan and turned away. "No, we should really get some sleep."

"Aw, Olive," Chuck growled, trailing kisses from the back of her neck to between her shoulder blades, "please." Her hands snaked around the smaller woman's body to reach her stomach.

"Chuck, stop."

"What if I don't want to stop?" she cooed nipping her shoulder lightly.

"Chuck, don't be mean."

"I thought I was being nice."

"Yes, too nice," Olive said turning around, meeting Chuck's lips with her own.


	2. The Proposal

The Proposal

Chuck awoke, Olive's limbs still tangled with her own and her head on her chest. she smiled, not wanting to disturb her lover, so she held her tighter and closed her eyes. It wasn't until she felt soft lips on her own that she opened her eyes.

"Hey," Olive whispered. "Hey," Chuck said stroking her cheek. "So today's the day," Olive said tentatively. Chuck remembered the agreement she had made to tell Ned about her and Olive and was instantly regretting it, "Yeah…I know."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Olive asked sitting up, clutching the sheet over her bare chest. "No, this is something I better do on my own," she answered swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She wrapped the sheet around her body, slipping it out of Olive's clutches, leaving her bare.

"Hey!" she said covering herself with a pillow.

"Get over it," Chuck bent over her to kiss the blonde, but as she pulled away, she took the pillow with her and ran into the bathroom. "Theif!" Olive called after her as she scrambled for covering.

After they got ready, Chuck looked in the mirror one last time before heading for the door. "Wait," Olive said standing in front of the door so she couldn't leave, "You're going to tell him, right?"

"Yes," Chuck groaned.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know yet, probably after work."

"Promise?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she insisted, giving Olive a quick peck on the lips before opening the door and heading out. It was a relatively uneventful day at the Pie Hole. The usual business; people ordered pies and people ate pies. Chuck tried to avoid Olive's stares whenever she was with Ned, trying to get the point across to tell him.

"Did you say anything yet?" She whispered when they were alone in the kitchen. "No, not yet. Patience is a virtue, you know!"

It was time to close up, and Chuck still hadn't said anything to Ned. Olive glared at her from the other side of the pie carousel.

"You said you'd tell him! You promised!"

"I haven't had the opportunity. I'll tell him later."

"Just tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Ned said putting a pie on the carousel to cool.

"Oh, hi, Ned. Chuck just wanted to tell you…tell you…" Olive looked at Chuck, who had gone pale, her eyes pleading Olive not to continue, "To tell you how much better the strawberry pie was then the apple today."

"That seemed like a lot of hostility just over strawberry pie," Ned said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Chuck knows how much you love your apple pie! She didn't want to disappoint you."

Chuck nodded furiously, "I didn't want you to take your inferior apple pie to heart. Maybe it's just a bad day for apples."

"Riiight," Ned said with a skeptical look on his face, "Chuck, can I talk to you? Later? In our apartment? Or, _my _apartment, rather?"

Olive and Chuck exchanged quick glances, "Um, yeah sure, Ned."

"Okay, great. I'll see you later then," Ned walked off, hands buried deep in his pockets.

"That was…strange," Olive said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Do you think maybe he knows?" Chuck whispered urgently.

"I don't know. He was acting kinda kooky," she put her hands on her hips, "No, he would have been more devastated. He's still been following you like a puppy dog."

"Poor puppy. He's about to get his leash cut," Chuck said putting a pie in the fridge. The girls finished cleaning up and headed upstairs.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Olive said as they stood between apartment 44 and 45. "Yep, I guess so," Chuck sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks."

Olive gave Chuck a quick kiss on the cheek and began to turn around, but Chuck grabbed her arm and turned her around, and kissed her hard on the lips. "Stop, anyone could see," Olive said pulling away.

"I don't care who sees," Chuck said drawing her closer.

"That would be great. If Ned wasn't so oblivious right now."

"I know."

"So go."

"Okay, okay."

Olive left Chuck, turning around to open her door, but when she went inside and turned around, Chuck was standing behind her.

"Jumping Jimminy Crickets, Chuck! What are you doing?"

"I don't want to do this."

"This has to be done! The sooner you get this done the better. Okay?"

Chuck nodded, and after kissing her on the cheek once more, Olive pushed her out the door. She wasn't sure how long she was standing outside apartment 45, but she could here Olive in her head telling her to knock on the door already. A tentative knock was answered swiftly by a flustered looking Ned.

"Hey, you came," he said allowing her inside.

"Well, you asked me to come. So I came!" she said cheerfully. Walking into the living room she noticed something different. There was a large, plush looking daisy print couch where the old one used to sit.

"I got a new couch. It reminded me of you and I thought you would like it," Ned said motioning her towards it. "It's beautiful," she said sitting on it. She sank slightly into the cushions as she lent back on it, savoring the way it cradled her body. "This would be great to have sex on," she said not thinking of the company she was in.

"What?" Ned said, his voice squeaking slightly as his cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson. "Nothing," Chuck said quickly, "Um, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…I was just curious," Ned said wringing his hands nervously, "how long have we been together now? A year? And, well, you've been acting kind of strange for a while now. And I'm not sure what's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Chuck said gulping.

"You've been kind of distant. You don't want to go on cases with Emerson and me half as much as you used to. After work you go straight to Olive's apartment-"

"It's my apartment too."

"Sorry, Olive and your apartment. And you two stayed holed up in there all the time. And, I'm almost embarrassed to even mention it, but there has definitely been less intimacy between us."

By this point, all of Chuck's blood was in her cheeks as she stuttered a reply, "Technically, there was never any intimacy between us, since one touch from you and I would die."

"Yeah, but we found ways, we had the Seran wrap and the glove hand holding thing."

"I don't know what to say, Ned. I don't know what you want me to do. I'm sorry. But I…I have a reason why I've been so distracted…"

"Well, tell me then. I need to know. I need to know you're okay. If we're going to get married someday, there needs to be open communication."

_Married_

The word stuck in Chuck's mid and she was paralyzed. How was she supposed to break up with Ned now? He had practically proposed to her in the middle of her breaking up with him.

"Married?" she croaked.

"Yeah, I mean, Chuck…I love you. I can't even imagine being with anyone else. Don't you feel the same way?"

"I…I…" Chuck didn't know what to say to Ned as she looked into his pleading eyes, waiting for an answer, "I feel the same."

"Really?"

She nodded her head slowly, eyes wide. What did she just say? Did she just tell Ned that she was going to marry him someday?

"Chuck, that's great!"

"I…I have to go," Chuck said leaping off the couch and heading out the door without a goodbye. She rushed into her apartment and closed the door quickly behind her. Olive was on the couch, book in hand, staring at Chuck expectantly.

"So? Did you tell him?"

"I was about to."

"But?"

"But instead I told him I would marry him."


	3. Doubting

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! This chapter is more plot set up then anything. No cholive fluff. But it shall be back for the next vhapter!

Doubting

"What!?" Olive squeaked, her voice going even higher than normal, "You…you're. You two are…engaged?"

"Technically, I suppose. I don't know…I. Oh god, I don't know," Chuck sat on the couch and cradled her head in her hands in distress. Olive sat down next to Chuck and rubbed her back reassuringly, "It's fine. We'll figure this out. It's just going to be…harder than it might have been previously."

"Maybe…maybe we should," Chuck struggled with words, unsure of how Olive would take what she was about to say, "Never mind."

"No, say it," Olive said scooting closer to Chuck, putting her arm around her waist and setting her chin on her shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking. Maybe we should just…maybe we should just not tell Ned. Just, keep things the way they are."

"Oh," Olive said as she lifted her head and removed her arm from Chuck's waist. Chuck had told her several times a day that she loved her, kissing her sweetly and wrapping her arms around her. But now she wasn't sure if she had meant what she said. To her, it sounded like she wanted to have her pie and eat it too.

"Chuck," Olive said seriously, "Do you really love me?"

"What? Of course I do! Why would you say that?" Chuck said holding Olive's hands.

"Well, you've been putting off telling Ned about us," Olive could feel tears begin to run down her cheeks, "How do I know you're not just using me to get your touching fix and once you've had enough you leave me for Ned? Huh? It's been six months and you haven't told Ned. Six months!"

"It's not like that at all, Olive. I promise. I love you more than anything," the brunette said as she pulled Olive onto her lap and kissed her shoulder.

"Sometimes I feel like if you and Ned could touch, we wouldn't be together right now," Olive said leaning back into her lover, sniffling and wiping tears from her face.

Chuck thought about this statement for a couple of seconds before speaking, "Maybe not right now as in at this very moment. But we would be eventually."

"You think so?"

"Of course, because when two people are meant to be together, they will be together eventually. No matter how long it takes."

"Really?" Olive asked, allowing a smile to tug at her lips. "Yes," Chuck said wiping the last of the tears from Olive's face, "And we were meant to be together."

"I love you," Olive said putting her forehead against Chucks. "I love you too," she answered kissing her cheek, "Now stop your crying. I can't stand to see you cry."

Smiling, Olive wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and kissed her lightly, enjoying the feeling of the brunette's lips against her own. "I'm going to tell Ned. I promise. Just let me figure out how to tell him. And I'll tell him," Chuck said stroking Olive's golden hair.

"When?" the blonde asked. "Before the month is out," Chuck replied kissing her on the nose.


	4. Cod Detective Services

Cod Detective Services

Emerson Cod was sitting in his office, knitting a nice periwinkle cozy for another stack of money. He smiled as he slid the money in the finished cozy and set it in the drawer next to the aqua cozy full of money. But when he hears his door open, his smile dropped as the Pie Maker and Digby walked into the office.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Cod asked looking Ned over. He was wearing a large fisherman hat with big sunglasses, even Digby was dragged into the plot, wearing a large hat that matched Neds. "I'm in disguise," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Why are you in disguise? The Muffin Man find out you stole his recipe?"

"I make pie not muffins."

"The statement still stands."

"I want to hire your services."

"You wanna what?"

"I want you to investigate something for me."

"Heeeell no."

"You're a private investigator. You investigate things. I want to hire you to investigate things."

"You are America. You speak English. I said 'no' in English."

"Why not?"

"Because I have the feeling whatever you want me to investigate has to do with a certain dead girl. And I don't want to get involved in your freaky little love thing."

Ned did not say anything. He simply pulled a stack of money out of his coat and laid it on the desk between the investigator and himself. Cod looked at the money. He really didn't want to get involved in whatever freaky thing was going on. But he could feel the money calling him, speaking to him. He slowly pulled the money toward him, knowing he would regret this in the end.

"Chuck has been acting kind of…strange lately."

"How did I know?" Cod said under his breath.

"Anyways. She won't tell me what's wrong."

"Maybe it's just that time."

"That time?"

"You know. _That. Time._"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"No. She's been like this for months now. Ever since she moved out, now that I think about it. But, anyways. I kinda sorta asked her to marry me today. In a weird, beat around the bush kinda way. And she said yes. But then she ran out of the room and I haven't talked to her since."

"Do you really think this is necessary of my services? Can't you two just work things out on your own?"

"No. Not this time. I tried that. But I've been driven to desperate measures."

Emerson sighed, counting the money again to convince himself this was a good case to take.

"Fine."

"Thanks. A lot. I know you don't want to take this. I really appreciate it."

"Just stop talking and get out so I can count my money before I change my mind."

Without another word, Ned and Digby got up and left Emerson's office as he counted through his bills.


	5. Out of the Closet

Out of the Closet

The next morning, Chuck opened her eyes lazily before closing them once more, feeling a chill from the outside air. Feeling next to her for Olive, she felt incredibly bare when she was not there. She heard a clutter in the kitchen and opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Olive's back as she prepared something at the stove.

Her eyes wandered to her hips swaying in her short nightgown, blushing when Olive turned around. "Hey, sleepy head," she said setting two cups of tea on the table and smiling. "Hey," came a drowsy reply as Chuck sat up in the bed.

"You were sleeping like a rock, I didn't want to wake you," she said sitting at the table. Dragging herself out of bed, Chuck walked up to Olive, kissing the top of her head before sitting down.

"You usually wait in bed until I wake up. Or forcefully wake me up," Chuck said holding her cup of tea between her hands, "Why are you up?"

Olive finished buttering her toast slowly before looking up at Chuck, "Ned came looking for you this morning."

"Oh," Chuck said staring at the brown liquid swirling in the cup, "what did you tell him?"

"I told him you were still sleeping," the blonde replied matter-of-factly. A silence settled over the table for a few moments before Chuck spoke, taking Olive's hands in her own, "I'm going to tell him. I promise. Before the end of the month."

The petite woman nodded slowly, "Can we not talk about this, so early in the morning? It makes me nauseous."

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?" the brunette offered as she took a sip of tea. Olive's eyes lit up and she bounced a little in her seat, "Your birthday is tomorrow! What do you want to do?"

Lately, Chuck's mind had been so preoccupied with the Olive and Ned situation that she had completely forgotten about her own birthday. "Oh, gosh. I forgot about that."

"How did you forget, Silly? You've been writing it on little post its and putting them around the apartment for weeks! One day I woke up and there was one on my forehead. Now come on, what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"No, none of that. It's your birthday. I'll do whatever you want to do. So name it," Olive said scooting closer to Chuck.

For the past day, Chuck could not get the couch in Ned'a apartment off her mind. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well," she said slowly, "Ned got a new couch."

"Do you want to steal the couch? We can plan a heist! Like when we sabotaged Bitter Sweets."

"I don't want to steal it," Chuck said with a glimmer of something in her eyes.

"Then what do you want with it?'

"I want to…to…you know," Chuck blushed and wrinkled her nose. No matter how long they had been going out, she still remained shy when it came to talking about sex. She was very reserved when it came to these things, and Olive found it completely enduring.

"Chuck. How can we? It's in Ned's apartment."

"We'll sneak in when he's out on one of his cases."

"What if he walks in on us?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just know," Chuck put her arms around Olive's shoulders and nuzzled into her neck, "please?"

"Chuck."

"Pleeeeeeeease. You said I could have anything I wanted," Chuck nipped her neck lightly, giggling when a groan managed to escape Olive's throat.

"Fine," she said, "but you better make sure that Ned is out."

"I will. Thank you," she said kissing Olive's cheek.

"Your welcome," Olive sighed. Chuck took Olive's neatly buttered toast and hurried off to the bedroom to get ready before she could protest.

Emerson Cod sat in the Pie Hole at his usual booth sipping a cup of coffee. He pretended to be very interested in his coffee, but was really waiting for the subject of his investigation to come down to the restaurant.

A small blonde shape caught his eye, followed by a slightly taller brunette shape. Using his peripherals, he watched them come into the Pie Hole, giggling amongst themselves. Both had a smile on their faces, smiles brought on by an emotion that Emerson had been familiar with at one time, but had long forgotten. Before he could pin point the emotion, Ned walked up to them and greeted Chuck as he usually does. Her smile faltered, but quickly returned, though not full of the emotion that he had seen previously.

"Interesting," Cod said to himself as he took his first sip of coffee. "Hey, Emerson," Olive said, order pad in hand, "Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of coffee."

"But, your cup is full."

"I said, I want a cup of coffee."

"Fine."

Almost as soon as Olive walked away, the Pie Maker was occupying the seat across from Cod.

"So?" he asked cocking his head.

"So what?"

"What did you find out?"

"Well, beings I've only been observing my subject for the past minute, absolutely nothing. Now leave me to the investigating, and you stick with the pie making."

Ned made a move to speak again, but thought better of it and walked back towards the kitchen. Olive came back with his coffee and set it before him, "Here," she said.

"Take a seat, Itty Bitty. I want to talk to you."

"Oh, is there a case going on?" she said happily as she occupied the seat the Pie Maker had previously.

"Not quite," he said under his breath, "I just want to have a nice chat with you. You know, like between friends."

"Really? We're friends?"

"Of course. Now, between friends, how is it having Chuck as a roommate?"

Olive glared at him for a second, a slow blush creeping up her neck, "why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"She's a great roommate. She cleans up after herself and she's quiet as a church mouse.."

"You two seem to get along well. Best friends. Bosom buddies even."

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, that's nice," Emerson said with a large, false grin on his face, "has she been sneaking around lately? Hanging around with some new people?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has she made any new…friends?"

"Not that I know of."

"What about her and Pie Boy? Do you guys sit around and talk about him and giggle."

"Yeah all the time," Olive said quickly.

"Well ain't that cute?"

"Can…can I go now?" Olive said shifting uncomfortably.

"Of course, Buddy! I'll talk to you later," his smile didn't falter until she was out of sight and back in the kitchen. He humphed into his first coffee cup before taking another sip. Glancing over at the kitchen, he saw Olive push Chuck into a closet and shut the door behind them. He arched his eyebrows, "Suspicious. Suspicious indeed."

Chuck was carrying an empty plate into the kitchen when she felt herself being pushed into a cupboard by small hands. "Olive! What are you doing?"

"I think Emerson is on to us."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was asking me all these weird questions about you. "

"Like what?"

"Like if you were seeing anyone new and if we talk about Ned and braid each other's hair and stuff," Olive had begun pacing in the small space she had in the closet. She was on the brink of going into hysterics.

"That doesn't mean anything, Olive. I think you're over reacting."

"I think he suspects something."

"Olive, babe, you need to calm down," Chuck said grabbing her hands and held her in front of her, "you're overreacting. Now take a deep breath. Good."

The blonde calmed herself down and closed her eyes. "You're right," she sighed, "sorry." Chuck kissed her forehead and drew her closer to her body. She lifted her chin with her finger, their lips slowly descending on each other, but just as their lips brushed together, the cupboard door flew open and Emerson stood in the doorframe.

"Oh, heeeeell no."


	6. Caught

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Y'all are awesome! Keep on reviewing please!**

Caught

"Well, if he wasn't on to us before, I think he has suspicions now," Olive said staring at Cod from her compromising position. Chuck pulled the detective into the cupboard, making sure the door closed behind him. It was already a tight squeeze, but Cod's presence made the space even smaller. His head hit a shelf, knocking a jar a peach preserves over, quickly saved by Olive.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? Food is kept in here!" Cod bellowed.

"Sssh, keep it down! Ned might here you!" Olive said barely above a whisper. "So, Emerson," Chuck said crossing her arms in front of her chest, "What, exactly did you see?"

"Well, let me think for a second. Oh, yeah. I saw Itty Bitty and you about to get reeeeal friendly with each other. And I have a sneaky suspicion, you two are already pretty friendly."

The girls looked at each other before looking back at Emerson. "I don't know what would make you think that," Chuck said innocently.

"Hm. Let's see. Pie Maker came into my office, complaining that you don't talk to him anymore. You and Blondie here come down all giggly and cute. Ned shows up, no more giggly and cute. And then, oh yeah, I saw you two about to get busy in the closet."

"It was just a kiss," Olive said crossing her arms like Chuck.

"Ned came talking to you?" Chuck said concerned.

"I don't usually talk to people about cases, but yeah."

"He _hired_ you? To what? To spy on me?"

"To figure out why you've been acting so strange lately."

"So to spy on me."

"Yeah."

"Oh god," Chuck said leaning against the wall, "He knows."

"No, he doesn't," Emerson said, "Luckily for you, Pie Boy is completely clueless. And I'm not going to do anything to change that situation. I don't want to get involved in any weird love triangle thing, you people are ridiculous. And secondly, I don't feel it's my place to shatter the poor mans pathetic heart. That's your job."

Chuck sighed and looked down at her shoes, "I know."

"How long has this been going on?"

Olive and Chuck looked at each other. "About…six months," Olive said uneasily.

"Six months? You've been dragging Ned around for six months?" Emerson said as his eyes grew wide, "What happened to you being freaking morally perfect? Weren't you the one always trying to tell me what was right and wrong? Now you're here going behind his back?"

"I know," Chuck said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"It's not just you, Dead Girl, I'm surprised at you too," Cod said pointing at Olive, "You were so in love with Ned that is was disgusting. Now here you are with…and you…I gotta get outta here. I think the lack of air in here is messing with my mind. But I'm not taking any of that back."

"Thanks for not saying anything to Ned," Chuck said smiling slightly, "I'm going to tell him. I just need to find the right moment."

"Well, you better figure it out quick. Now, I'm goin' to be taking Pie Boy out for a couple days on a case. I will also be convincing him you're a no good semi insane crazy person. All for the sake of his little heart of course. But maybe that will give you some time to figure things out."

"Thanks…I guess…" Chuck said unsure of what to say. Emerson walked out of the cupboard, leaving Chuck and Olive alone. But just as soon as he closed the door, he opened it back up and stuck his head inside, "Don't do anything unsanitary. I eat here."

He closed the door, leaving the girls in darkness. "That was interesting," Olive said sighing. Olive felt hands enclose around her waist in the darkness and let them pull her against Chuck's body. She felt soft lips moving against her own and sighed into the kiss. She groaned when Chuck pulled away and began kissing the brunette's neck.

"So I'll tell him when he gets back from the case," Chuck said as she tried to ignore Olive nipping and sucking her neck.

"Mmhm," she said, lips never leaving Chuck's neck.

"I'm sorry about all this," she said, sharply in taking a breath as Olive bit down a little too hard on her tender flesh, but nimbly began licking and sucking the spot to soothe the pain.

"Mmhm."

"God, Olive," Chuck brought heir hips together, begging for contact as Olive skillfully kissed her neck, "Olive, stop. People will notice we're gone."

"Mmhm."

Chuck couldn't help but moan when Olive reached the sensitive spot on her neck. "No, really, Olive. If we don't stop now, I won't be able to."

Olive kissed her way back up to her lips, reluctantly pulling away. "That's fine, I wasn't planning on giving you what you wanted anyways. We are in a cupboard you know," Olive purred, stroking Chuck's neck. Even in the dark she could sense Chuck blushing.

"I guess we should go back to work," Chuck said kissing the top of Olive's head.

"Yes, I guess we should. It's almost closing time anyways."

The two left the cupboard, and went about business as usual, stealing glances at one another throughout the day. The last customer had left the Pie Hole when Ned went up to Chuck to talk to her.

"So, I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days," he said with hands deep in his pockets.

"Oh, ok," Chuck said feigning ignorance, "When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow night. Sorry I'm missing your birthday. But I'll be there for your birthnight, at least."

"Yeah, that will be nice."

"Yeah. So, can you and Olive finish here? Emerson is really eager to get going for some reason."

"We'll be fine."

"Okay then. Can I get a kiss goodbye?"

Chuck hesitated for a second, "Um, we're out of seran wrap."

"Oh," Ned said trying to hide his disappointment, "I'll make sure I have some for your birthnight then."

"Sounds good."

"Bye."

"Bye," Chuck said offering him a kind smile. She felt terrible treating Ned like this, but she knew it would be over soon.

"I love you," he said almost sadly.

Chuck could feel tears stinging her eyes and a lump in her throat. "I love you too."


	7. Midnight Ponderings

Midnight Ponderings

Chuck sat up in bed that night as Olive lay slumbering besides her. Looking over at her sleeping form, she couldn't help but smile. Her tanned chest rising with every breath she took, her pink nightgown framing her curves elegantly. Chuck brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and she shifted slightly, something incomprehensible escaping her lips.

Chuck sighed; marveling at how perfect and how utterly messed up things could be at the same time. She loved Olive with all her heart, but hated seeing Ned hurt. Yet at the same time, she hated the pain she saw in Olive's eyes every time Ned was mentioned as her boyfriend or whenever he kissed her through seran wrap or when he held her hand through gloves. She could see the want and the hurt in her eyes; she wanted to be the one who held Chuck, the one who held her hand as they walked down the street. And Chuck wanted to be that to Olive.

Emerson was right, she had messed things up royally. Olive wanted to come clean to Ned months ago, but Chuck refused. She didn't know why she resisted telling him, but decided it was selfishness; now she saw that her selfishness had hurt both Ned and Olive, the two people she cared about most in this world, besides her aunts. But she didn't consider them part of this world, but rather another world that was close, yet distant; one that she couldn't be apart of no matter how bad she wanted to.

She looked over at Olive and finally settled into bed next to her. She put an arm around her slender waist and kissed her shoulder. Olive stirred, eyes blinking open, "Hey," she said groggily.

"Sorry, I woke you up. Go back to sleep," Chuck said snuggling into her. The blonde nodded, closing her eyes and putting an arm around Chuck.

"Hey," she said into the brunette hair.

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday."

Chuck glanced over at the clock, noticing that Olive was right before drifting off to sleep.


	8. A Very Happy Birthday

**Hey guys! Thanks again for reading. Review pleez and I will be eternally grateful!**

**A Very Happy Birthday**

Chuck awoke the next day with a beautiful smell wafting into her nostrils. Yawning, she opened her eyes, startled to see balloons completely covering the ceiling of the apartment.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Olive said throwing herself on Chuck and kissing her hard on the lips. "Good morning," Chuck answered happily, "I like the balloons."

"Really? It's not too much?"

"Not at all," she said laying down on the bed and bringing the blonde with her.

"No, no no. Not yet," Olive said kissing her quickly and getting off the bed, "you haven't even opened your present yet."

Chuck groaned and followed Olive into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissing her neck. "Stop," she said giggling, "I made you something."

Sitting down at her usual spot at the table, a strawberry cup pie was sitting before her with a single, already lit candle sitting in it. Her heart melted at the effort Olive had put into making her feel special.

"Well, make a wish," Olive said sitting across from her putting her hands together excitedly. Closing her eyes, Chuck made her wish and blew out the candle, watching the small string of smoke rise to the ceiling.

"What'd ya wish for?" Olive asked curiously. "I can't tell you, or else it won't come true," Chuck said taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Fine," Olive reached under the table and brought out a small package neatly wrapped with a bow on top. "Aw, Olive. You didn't have to."

"Good thing I wanted to then."

Chuck unwrapped the present carefully and took out a small jewelry box. Inside the box, nestled in blue velvet, was a silver daisy pendent with a heart in the middle.

"Oh, Olive. It's beautiful."

"As soon as I saw it, I knew you'd like it."

"Thank you, so much," Chuck leaned over the table and kissed Olive sweetly on the lips, who returned the gesture gratefully, " I love you."

"I love you too," the blonde said before kissing her once more. She went over to the other side of the table and helped Olive put the necklace on, kissing the back of her neck where the clasp met, causing Chuck to shiver. Before Olive could walk away, Chuck pulled her onto her lap and assaulted her with kisses.

The blonde's arms looped around her neck as Chuck's snaked around her waist, one hand resting on her thigh, just below the hemline of her nightgown. Olive began to pull away, but the brunette captured her lips once more, parting her lips with her tongue. The petite woman moaned into the kiss and Chuck's hand slid under the silk of her nightgown, slowly making its way to her center.

"Stop," Olive said grasping her hand. "Why?" Chuck groaned. "Well, one: we're in the kitchen. And two, if we do this now, it'll make your second gift less special."

"You mean, that think I asked you for? In Ned's apartment?"

"I told you I'd give you whatever you wanted."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Hold your horses, Missy. Not now. I have a whole day of birthday things planned for you. Now come on, get dressed." Olive kissed her quickly on the lips once more before getting up and getting herself dressed.

The two spent the day wandering around town, seeing a movie and walking in the park. But Chuck's favorite part would have had to of been holding Olive's hand in public.

"What are you doing?" she said when Chuck first tried to take her hand.

"I'm trying to hold your hand."

"Why? What if Ned happens to see us?"

"Ned is out of town, remember? And I don't care if anyone else sees. They should only be jealous because you're mine and not theirs."

Olive smiled, giggling to herself and placing her hand in Chuck's, "Well, if you put it that way." There was something strangely exhilarating about having their relationship open for people to see, and the two liked it.

Dusk had begun to fall when the two women made their way back to the apartment, still hand in hand, both unwilling to be the one that broke the hold. Once inside their apartment, Chuck pushed her against the door, kissing her hard. Her hands ran up her back, looking for the zipper to her dress.

"Chuck! What are you doing?" Olive giggled as she pulled her hands away. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Chuck said leaning in to kiss her again but only getting her cheek as she turned her head.

"I thought you wanted to save that for Ned's apartment," Olive purred. "Really?" Chuck said hopefully. Olive nodded her head, "As long as you have a key."

Chuck scurried into the bedroom, emerging a few seconds later with a key in her hand. Without saying a word, she scooped Olive into her arms and carried her out of the apartment, into the hall, and into Ned's apartment. She finally set her down on the couch that had been her mind for the past few days. Chuck simply stared at the object of her affection as she lay on the couch, so vulnerable, and so beautiful.

Olive blushed self-consciously, "What are you doing?"

Chuck straddled Olive's waist, dress bunching up to the middle of her thighs, "I just like looking at you," she said before kissing her sweetly. Small hands became tangled in dark hair as she pulled her lover closer.

Olive's hands moved down to Chuck's waist, but she stopped her, taking her hands and holding them against the arm rest over her head. "No, that's not allowed," the brunette said.

"What? Why not?" Olive whimpered, trying to move her hands from Chuck's grip. "I want to touch you. I give you all the attention that you usually give me," Chuck said between kisses. The taller woman slipped a hand behind her back, fingering the zipper of Olive's dress. She arched her back, giving her lover space to pull the zipper down, ending at her lower back. She pulled her dress off of her shoulders, kissing each one individually and along her collarbone. When she felt the blonde's hands relax, she pulled her hands away, letting them drop to her sides.

She slowly pulled the dress past Olive's breasts, exposing her red lacy bra. Noticing her already hardened nipples through the fabric, she gently ran a thumb over it, causing Olive to moan, her hands grasping Chuck's waist. "Uh uh uh," Chuck said taking Olive by the wrists and pinning them over her head once more. The blonde moaned in frustration, mixed with pleasure as Chuck sucked the tender flesh of her neck.

Using her one free hand, Chuck managed to pull the dress past Olive's hips, who kicked it off of her legs and to the floor. The brunette pulled away from Olive, using a single finger to trace the blonde's lips to her jaw line, down her throat and between her breasts. The blonde wriggled in anticipation, watching Chuck's eyes fill with lust as her finger brushed down her stomach, circling her belly button with deliberation, stopping just above her panty line.

"Chuck," Olive murmured, "I need to touch you."

"Not yet," Chuck answered kissing her stomach.

"Then at least let me see you."

Giggling, Chuck began to unbutton the front of her dress. Olive's newly freed hands began to inch up the brunette's creamy thighs. Chuck completely removed her dress, capturing Olive's hands once more and pinning them above to her head, much to the petite woman's chagrin.

Olive gasped, the feeling of Chuck's skin against her own causing her to shiver. Enjoying her dominance, Chuck licked and kissed Olive's neck, tasting the perspiration that had begun to dot her skin. Not being able to touch Chuck with her hands was driving Olive crazy; she wanted to pleasure her. She brought her thigh up Chuck's leg, pressing firmly against her center, feeling her soaked panties on her leg.

"Fuck," Chuck whispered at the unexpected contact, faltering with her own actions. Olive used this to her advantage and freed her hands, grabbed Chuck's hips and pulled her down. Chuck never used profanities, so when they were in bed and a curse managed to escape those rosy lips, Olive found it an incredible turn on.

"Have I ever told you that I love it when you curse?" Olive breathed, running her hands up Chuck's back and swiftly undoing her bra. Before the discarded piece of clothing had even hit the ground, Olive's hands were rubbing over her freckled chest, marveling at how beautiful she was.

Chuck had finally given up on trying to hold Olive back and quickly kissed her lips before making her way down her throat to her chest. Olive's bra soon joined Chuck's. She swirled her tongue around the blonde's hardened flesh, causing Olive to arch her back in pleasure.

A tanned stomach grew taut as pale fingers creeped over it, dipping a teasing finger into her panties. "Chu-" Olive began, unable to finish. "Have I ever told you I love it when you're speechless?" Chuck teased, nipping her neck.

Chuck's hands were poised on Olive's hips, fingers hooked in her panties. She pulled back, looking into her lover's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed sweetly as Chuck began to pull Olive's panties down slowly. Blonde curls were barely visible when the apartment door burst open. The two women stared at the tall figure in the doorway, paralyzed with shock.

Ned stood, equally paralyzed by the site before him, "Chuck?"


	9. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"Chuck?" Ned croaked, heartbreak and confusion filled his eyes. "Uh, Ned, it's not what it looks like," Chuck said, letting the untrue cliché pass her lips without a thought, still frozen in place. "What are you-? Why?" Ned ran a hand through his hair before walking out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"This is not good," Olive said putting a hand over her face as Chuck sat up, still shocked. Olive pushed Chuck off of her and began to redress herself. "What are you doing? Get dressed, we need to find Ned," Olive said handing Chuck her bra. She took it, and began getting dressed in a haze. She slowly buttoned up the buttons on her dress before cradling her head in her hands, "I really messed up."

Olive rubbed Chuck's back, pulling her close, "You were just doing what you thought was best."

Tears began to roll off Chuck's porcelain cheeks, "How could I do this? Not only to Ned, but to you too?" Olive pulled Chuck's head to her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, repeating, "You did what you thought was best."

"I just feel so terrible about it."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"I wish I could just go back and change it all."

Olive felt a slight hitch in her throat, "Do…do you really mean that? Change everything?"

Chuck recognized the hurt in her voice and sat up, looking into Olive's eyes, "No, of course not. Not everything. I would never change this. Change us."

Olive let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her back reassuringly, "Chuck, I hate to push you out like this. But I can imagine that Ned is feeling ten times worse. I think you need to talk to him."

"Yeah, you're right," she said wiping the tears from her eyes, "Can you come with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Olive offered a small smile and nodded, "Okay, then." She kissed her on the forehead and grasped her hand as they left the apartment. "So where do you think he would be?" Olive asked. Chuck thought for a moment then headed for the stairs, "I know exactly where he is."

They entered the Pie Hole and sure enough, Ned stood at the counter with his back to them, baking a pie with fervor. "Ned?" Chuck said tentatively. "What?" he replied back quickly, anger dripping from his voice. Chuck recoiled slightly, not accustomed to Ned being so angry, especially with her.

Olive gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and urged her forward. "Can we talk?" she said shakily. "Actually, I'd rather not. I don't think talking is necessary at this point. You made everything crystal clear in my apartment," Ned said rolling out, or rather beating, the dough for the third time.

"Ned, please," Chuck pleaded. Ned turned around, glancing from Chuck and Olive, noticing their entwined hands, "Is it because we can't hold hands? Is it because we can't touch? Is that why you were…why you…" he turned back to his baking, "Get out. I don't want to talk to you."

"No, Ned. It has nothing to do with us not being able to touch," Chuck said dropping Olive's hand and stepping up to the counter where Ned was, "Absolutely nothing."

"Then what? I did everything for you! I took your stuff from your Aunt's place; I gave you your bees. What else did you want? What else did I have to do?"

"Ned, I am so grateful for everything you did for me. You have been so good to me. But I didn't love you."

"You didn't love me? How could you go on like this for a year, telling me you loved me, and just say you didn't mean it? We've been through so much together!"

"I loved you. Just not in that way."

"Then in what way? In the 'I'm going to use you and drag you along but sleep with my roommate behind your back' kind of love?"

"Ned, it's not like tha-"

"Then what is it like? What are you going to say that makes this situation any better? How long has this been going on?"

"Six months. But-"

"Six months! Half of our relationship! If you could even call it that."

"Just let me talk! You never let me talk or do anything! You're so freaking over protective!"

"I only do it for you! To protect you!"

"I don't need your protection all the time, Ned! I'm a big girl!"

Olive stepped between the two and held her hands up, "Hey, you two! Let's try and have a civilized conversation. This is not like either of you at all! You guys would always go out of your way to avoid confrontation. Let's keep it that way."

"You're right, Olive," Chuck said. Olive looked at the two of them before stepping back, out of the conversation.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said looking up at Ned, "I never, never meant to hurt you."

"But, why?" Ned said looking at his feet.

Chuck sighed and shook her head, "I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Well, can you try?" he said not unkindly.

She sighed and sat on a stool, "I thought I loved you, Ned. But when I was with Olive, there was this feeling I didn't get when I was with you. And when I wasn't with her, there was this sadness, this heavy feeling, in my stomach that just wouldn't go away. Every time I think of her or see her or talk to her, I can't help but smile. I don't know. I can't explain it. After we got together, it was like a part of me was filled, a part the I never even knew was empty." She looked up from her hands and glanced at Olive who was smiling softly at her. She smiled back before looking up at Ned.

"I thought I was doing everything right," he said quietly. "It wasn't you, Ned," Chuck said, "It had nothing to do with what you did right and what you did wrong. There was no way for me, or anyone else, to know that I would fall in love with Olive," Chuck shrugged.

Ned stopped rolling the dough. He looked down at the counter and back up at Chuck. "Are you happy with…with her?" Ned said pointing in Olive's general direction.

"She makes me happier than anyone has ever made me."

"It might take me a while to get over this," he said pointing from Olive to Chuck, "And it might take me a while to forgive you."

**Hey ya'll! So this is the second to the last chapter. One more after this. Thank you all so much for reading my story!**

**I would like to give a special thanks to Smokeland Fredrick for being a loyal reviewer of this story. You are awesome!**

**Confrontation**

Chuck smiled at him, "I really wish I could hug you right now." Ned offered a small smile back and went back to his baking, "I'm just gonna make more pies. I'll see you tomorrow."

The girls knew when they were being told to leave, so they headed for the door. "And you can have the couch," he called after them without turning around, "Just, please, have it out of the apartment before I get there."

After the women managed to move the heavy couch into their apartment, they both collapsed on it.

"This was an…interesting birthday," Chuck said resting her head on Olive's shoulder. The couch was so heavy that they could only carry it just inside the door before dropping it. "How are we gonna get out in the morning?" Olive asked. "I really don't think Ned will mind if we don't show up for work tomorrow," Chuck said laying her head on Olive's lap.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Olive asked stroking her lover's hair. "He will be," was her answer, "I just wish I would have told him sooner."

"I hate to say I told you so, but…" Olive said smiling slightly down at Chuck. "Shut up," she said putting her hand behind the blonde's head and drawing her down for a kiss, "I just want him to be okay."

"I know, sweetheart. So do I." The two sat in silence for a while, Olive stroking Chuck's hair and her responding with a sigh.

"This couch really is comfortable," Olive said offhandedly, looking down at the cushions. Chuck laughed and sat up, "Well, now that it's ours, we can do whatever we want with it whenever we want."

"Very true," Olive said, "But just for my mental health I don't think I want to be doing anything to…naughty on it anytime soon."

Chuck blushed and nodded her head, "I agree." She suppressed a yawn and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Let's get you to bed," Olive said wrapping her arms around her waist and standing up. "I'm not tired," Chuck said covering her mouth as another yawn tried to escape. "No, of course not, baby," Olive cooed as she led her over to the bed and laid her down on it, "Now let me get you your pjs."

She pulled a nightgown out of the drawer and looked over at Chuck, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. Shaking her head, Olive pulled off her lover's shoes and socks before undoing her dress and pulling it off of her, not sensually, but in a motherly kind of way. She then slipped her nightgown onto her creamy body before getting herself dressed for bed and crawling into bed besides Chuck. She inched close to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Chuck leaned into her and kissed her cheek, "You'll make a great mom someday," she said drowsily, holding her closer. Olive smiled as she snuggled into Chuck's hair, letting the scent of lavender and honey intoxicate her senses. "I love you," Chuck said kissing her neck lightly.

"I love you too, Sweetie," Olive said into her hair, "so much." Olive felt a tear falling down her cheek, she wasn't sure why, but she knew it wasn't a bad thing. She knew this was the beginning of something for her and Chuck, something absolutely marvelous. Something absolutely beautiful.


	10. Epilogue

**Okay! Last chapter! I want to thank you all for reading! 'Specially Smokeland Fredrick. I am looking for ideas for a new Cholive fic, so suggestions are always welcome! Thanks**

**I have been writing a semi-autobiographical short story on my livejournal too. So please check that out! :**

**.**

**Epilogue**

Chuck lay awake in the bed, holding tightly onto Olive, unwilling to let go. She had woken several times in the night, being plagued by dreams of Ned shutting her out, hating her, touching her out of spite, leaving her permanently dead. Just the thought of caused a tear to escape her eye. Before she could wipe it away, it landed on Olive's chest.

The blonde stirred and opened her eyes. Seeing her lover's distressed look, she stroked her hair. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I just don't want Ned to hate me," Chuck said looking up at her lover. The events of the night before echoed in her mind and she wiped her cheek. "He's just hurt," Olive said kissing her forehead and drawing her closer, "He won't hate you. I don't think anyone can hate you. It's like you have some kind of strange hate repelling force field or something." The brunette chuckled at the statement and rested her forehead against Olive's.

"That's not true."

"Yes. It is. You're so damn cute it's almost disgusting."

"Hey, are you calling me disgusting?"

"No, just incredibly cute. Even Emerson loves you."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Olive went to get out of bed, but Chuck tried to pull her back, "No, don't leave. It's cold," she pouted. "I'll be right back," she answered kissing her quickly before getting up to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she saw Emerson towering in the frame with a hand over his eyes, "Are you two decent?"

"Yes, of course, Silly," Olive said scoffing.

Emerson lowered the hand from his eyes tentatively, looking relieved to see she was telling the truth. "I just came to make sure you and Dead Girl were okay. I heard about the couch incident."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Emerson, you big softy!" Olive said punching him playfully. Chuck came out of the bedroom, "It really is, Emerson."

"Hey, don't get any idea I'm getting soft. I just don't want you guys to quite your jobs. Who else is gonna serve me pie?"

"Uh huh," Olive said smiling knowingly. "Hey. Just. Just don't stay up hiding for too long, you hear?"

"We'll be back tomorrow," Chuck said bouncing on her feet. "Okay. Good. But a couch? Really? And in someone else's apartment? First a closet then someone else's couch. You two are freaks," Emerson said pointing back and forth between the two, but his faced softened slightly, "But at least you two freaks have found each other so you can be freaky together. Just don't bring any of that freaky stuff near me, ya hear?"

The women nodded. "Thank you, Emerson," Chuck said, rushing up to him and throwing her arms around him. He seemed slightly taken off guard, but ended up patting her lightly on the back. "Well, I better be going," Cod said when she pulled away, "Make sure Pie Boy doesn't do anything drastic."

Olive closed the door in his wake and looked back to Chuck, who was no longer standing behind her. "Chuck?"

"Over here," she called from the bedroom. Olive walked into the bedroom and saw Chuck peering out from under the covers. "It's cold," she said shrugging and ducking underneath completely. Olive sighed and crawled under the covers next to her. The two lay on their sides, looking at each other under the sheets. The sunlight filtering through the red sheets cast a pink hue over their skin.

Chuck's arm was draped over Olive's waist and she pulled her closer so their entire bodies were pressed against each other. Chuck brushed their noses together and Olive smiled, kissing it gently. Their breath mingled and their lips brushed, never completely coming together. Olive placed a hand on Chuck's cheek and rubbed it gently with her thumb, running along her cheekbone and down to her lips. As her thumb passed Chuck's lips, she kissed it gently, her eyes never leaving Olive's. Her hand ran up and down the blonde's back slowly, causing her to shiver.

"You know," Chuck began, "As much as I wish I would have gone about things differently, I wouldn't change anything because it all led to this moment." Olive pressed her lips against her lover's who responded; moving her lips against hers, tongue probing for entrance. After a couple of minutes, Olive pulled away, eliciting a moan of protest from Chuck.

"I love you," Olive said smiling, "More than anything in the world." Chuck smiled back, "I love you, too. More than life."

They smiled and leaned in once more for a kiss. Chuck rolled on top of Olive, straddling her hips and rubbing her arms, their lips never losing contact. She slowly kissed down her neck, spending a little extra time at her sensitive spot, before kissing along her collarbone. Her hands followed the curves of Olive's body slowly, stopping at her hips.

Olive sighed in satisfaction, "Chuck."

"Hm?" she replied, lips never leaving her neck.

"Don't ever leave me."

Chuck brought her face up to Olive's and looked into her crystal blue eyes. "I will never, ever leave you. Ever. I would die before I leave you."

Their lips were together once more and they made love slowly, as if it was their first time.

_It took Ned exactly 4 months, 2 weeks, 6 days and 15 hours to accept Chuck and Olive as a couple and another 2 months, 3 weeks, 2 days and 20 hours to get over Chuck. But Ned could see the happiness and joy radiating from Chuck whenever she was with Olive, or whenever she spoke of Olive, and that helped him get over his jealousy. The two girls only grew closer and deeper in their love for one another. They, and everyone else around them, could see that they had found the person people spend their whole lives looking for. They had found each other._


End file.
